


Touch Sensitivity

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's got a new test for Jim - with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Amy for beta-reading and encouragement, and the lovely RSM for inspiration. 
> 
> This is my first slash story (already more coming), so feedback is appreciated, but go easy on me. I bruise easily. :-)

## Touch Sensitivity

by Jazzy

Author's disclaimer: None. They're mine now. (Okay, okay, I guess they're technically owned by UPN and Pet Fly or something, but I think they're happier with me. :-)

* * *

Touch Sensitivity  
by Jazzy 

"Man, I've got the coolest idea for a new test we can work on, Jim!" Blair came bursting through the door of the loft with his usual over-abundance of enthusiasm, a nondescript brown bag clutched in one hand. 

"C'mon, Chief, not tonight. It's been a long day." Jim Ellison pleaded (futilely, he knew), hoping for a relaxing evening without having to focus on his enhanced senses. Useful as they were for a cop, he sometimes wished he could spend an evening just being Jim-the-guy instead of Jim-The-Sentinel. 

"Look, I promise it won't be bad. You might even find yourself liking this one. Please?" he asked, making deadly use of the infamous Blair Sandburg puppy dog eyes. 

Jim sighed. If only Blair knew how beautiful that made him look... ignoring the familiar tug in his chest, he gave in quickly. "All right, but let's try and make this quick, okay, Sandburg? What are we working on this time?" 

"Tactile response," Blair responded, something glinting in his eyes that vaguely unsettled the Sentinel, though he couldn't say why. "But I have a request first, so hear me out." 

"Go ahead, Chief." 

"Okay, this may seem a little weird at first, but I really think you're gonna like it. I just need you to trust me, and don't argue with what I'm about to do. Can you handle that?" 

"Uh... what exactly are you planning here, Chief?" Jim eyed the bag in Blair's hand suspiciously. 

"No, I don't want to spoil it. Do you trust me?" 

"You know I do, Chief--" 

"C'mon Jim, would I ever do anything that could hurt you? Do you think I'd do anything to intentionally upset you? Haven't I always got your back, man? I mean, I'm your Guide, right?" Blair needled. 

"Well, yeah--" 

"Great!" Allowing no further discussion, Blair ran to get a chair and motioned Jim to sit. Feeling slightly dazed and wondering what his friend had up his sleeve, Jim obeyed. 

Reaching into his bag, Blair first pulled out a blindfold. Silencing Jim's automatic protest with a look, he carefully wrapped it over Jim's eyes. When he was satisfied that Jim could see nothing through the dark cloth, he reached in for the next step. Jim could hear the rustling of the bag, and a moment later felt soft silk wrapping around his wrists, tying them to the chair's arms. "Blair?" he asked, just a little nervously. 

"Trust me," Blair murmured softly, tying the strips of cloth securely but not tightly around Jim's wrists. 

Jim desperately to ignore the little voice that suggested how arousing this was, being tied and blindfolded, completely at his beautiful young Guide's mercy. //Stop it! This is just another one of his tests. Don't start thinking there's anything more to it.// He sternly reminded himself. 

"Okay, Jim. Now I want you to start dialing down all your senses except touch. Not too low, but low enough that they won't distract you. I do want you to be listening to me. Okay?" 

"Got it, Chief." Jim replied, doing just that. 

"Now, start turning up your sense of touch. Sort of balance it to the other senses that are on low." Jim focussed and obeyed, trusting Blair to take care of him. He told Blair when he was ready. 

"OK, good. You're doing great Jim." He made himself fight down the ridiculously goofy smile that tried to burst out at the small praise. He loved pleasing his Guide. 

A moment later he was startled to feel Blair's hands at his shirt front. He sucked in a quiet breath as Blair began slowly undoing the buttons, but said nothing, waiting to see what he would do. "I want you to tell me everything you feel, Jim. Describe it to me, try to define what the material is." A soft cloth began to trail gently down his now - bare chest. He smiled; this was too easy. 

"It's satin, Chief." 

"Good, now describe what it feels like." The satin continued to drift over his chest, skimming his nipples lightly. 

Trying not arch into the suddenly erotic touch, Jim answered hesitantly, "I can feel the individual fibers... against my skin..." He hoped that would be enough. This was suddenly quite distracting. 

"Now dial it up a little more. How's it feel?" Said softly. The cloth dipped lower, sliding over his navel. 

Muscles automatically contracting at the sensation, Jim tried to concentrate. "It's rougher ... I can feel the weight of the cloth, even though it's light..." Did Blair realize how this was turning him on? The fabric skimmed his waistband then disappeared. 

"Dial it down a little again." Something exquisitely soft rubbed his chest gently, following the same path over his nipples and circling his navel gently. Jim was so sensitized already, it was intensely pleasureful. 

"It's fur... soft but rough at the same time... almost makes it feel... raw..." he muttered, repressing a moan at the sensation. 

"What do you mean, Jim?" 

"It's so very soft... but if I focus, I can feel... each strand is almost coarse." 

"Can you guess what kind it is?" The gentle touch continued. 

Jim had to smile at that. "It's synthetic, Chief." 

"Wow, how you can tell that?" 

"Because you'd never buy real fur." He heard Blair chuckle quietly. 

"Good point." The fur was removed and he felt nothing for a few moments. As the cool air brushed his sensitive skin, he hoped desperately that Blair wouldn't notice the arousal beginning to push against his jeans. With his sense of touch tuned so high, the pressure of his jeans on his cock was bordering on painful. 

A moment later, he almost jumped out of the chair when he felt Blair's hands, slick with oil, directly on his chest. Rubbing gently, Blair worked the scent-free massage oil into his skin, movements more a caress than anything. Afraid to say anything at this point, afraid Blair would stop the delicious sensation, Jim kept silent. 

"You have to keep describing it, Jim." No more than a whisper. Fingers teased near his nipples, not yet touching, slowly dropping lower to slide around his waist. 

"Soft, slick... Oil... and your hands..." 

"Dial it up a little more. What do you feel?" Still so soft, so... seductive. 

"Small calluses... the lines on your palms..." Drinking in the feel of his Guide's hands on his body, he turned it up more without being told. "Your fingerprints..." He gasped aloud as the hands then slid over his thighs, kneading lightly. "Heat..." 

"That's wonderful, Jim." The hands moved again, one sliding up to pinch a nipple hard as the other suddenly squeezed at the now painful bulge at his crotch. Gasping and bucking, Jim found himself sliding beyond coherent thought. "Sorry," Blair laughed seductively, "Let me make it up to you." Warm, soft lips gently brushed the abused nipple before a tongue flicked out to tease and sooth. Fingers quickly worked open the button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down and freeing //finally!// his hard cock. 

"You've stopped describing it, Jim." That sensuous voice murmured against his skin, coaxing him back to reality. A hand began teasing his length, fingers sliding over the head, making it jump. 

"Blair--" Jim choked out. The delicious sensations disappeared. "Blair?" 

"You agreed to this, Jim. You have to talk to me. I want to know what you're feeling." 

"Please," he gasped. "It's cold now..." The hand returned to his cock, stroking slowly, as the lips and tongue returned to roll a hard nipple gently. 

"Is that better, Jim?" 

"Yes, yes. So warm... your mouth... it feels so good, baby..." He hissed and bucked again as that mouth unexpectedly dropped down to engulf the head of his cock, tongue teasing the slit, tasting the pre-cum gathering there. "Oh, baby, so hot, so wet... please, Chief... please..." 

Taking Jim's length in as far as he could, grasping the base with his hand, Blair swallowed, delighting in Jim's moan as the sensation teased the sensitive head of his cock. Humming softly with what sounded suspiciously like laughter, he finally took pity and began sucking, driving Jim toward the climax he was now desperate for. 

Gripping the chair he was still tied to, Jim began to thrust into his Guide's mouth. He wished he had his hands free to wrap them in those beautiful long curls, wished he could watch as that mouth took him in again and again... "Blair... Blair!" he moaned as he finally felt his orgasm building, lights sparking behind his closed lids as he arched up and came and came, feeling that mouth swallowing, taking it all in. 

Breathing harshly, gasping for breath that didn't want to come, he slumped into the chair, vaguely aware that Blair was removing the silk straps, reaching up to take off the blindfold. He blinked at his Guide, still barely able to think clearly as he was pulled to the floor and into his love's arms. 

"Shhh. There you go, Big Guy, that wasn't so bad now was it?" He heard the laughter in his Guide's voice as he was stroked and soothed. Finally calming down enough to form coherent thought, he pulled back to stare into Blair's eyes. 

"Jesus, Chief, where the Hell did that come from?" 

Blair chuckled softly again. "It's all a matter of scientific inquiry, Jim." The loving look he cast Jim belied the simplicity of the words, and he slowly dropped his head, lips meeting Jim's in a first, sweet kiss. 

//Ah hell, what's that phrase? Don't look a gift horse in the mouth?// Jim happily accepted Blair's explanation, and then those full, sensuous lips met his and all thought was put on hold for a long time to follow... 


End file.
